


Whether you like it or not

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mexican Food, camera kink, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why am I doing this again?”<br/>“Because you always have a camera on you, you little stalker.”<br/>--<br/>Jason is a smooth man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether you like it or not

“Dude this is a bad Idea you know that”

“Someone sounds like a chicken.”

“No someone sounds like they have a brain. Why am I doing this again?”

“Because you always have a camera on you, you little stalker.”

Tim stood there, deadpanning at the older man. The man stood over him, grinning wildly. It was drizzling again, and the asphalt under them glistened. Light bounced off of it in a way that made everything shine. It was perfect for pictures.

“I’m not taking a picture with you with some knocked out drunkard.”

“It’s not just any passed out drunkard. It is the Gotham city Deputy Sherriff. This is a monumentus occasion. I need a picture with him.”

Tim rolled his eyes and lifted the camera up. How did Jason rope him into this stuff? They weren’t even on patrol, it was a Thursday and they were on their way to a Mexican food place Jason loved ‘more than life itself.’ Jason had showed up on his doorstep and decided Tim was going to come eat with him whether he liked it or not, and that ‘it would be easier if he just came voluntarily so I don’t have to drag your unconscious body down the street’.

Eventually Tim agreed, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his camera, and was out the door. He felt dwarfed next to the taller man. He was used to being around larger people; Dick towered over him, and his best friend Konnor was about 6 foot with a shoulder width twice what he had. But Jason had a different air about him. He was always more intimidating. This time; however, Jason was relaxed, cheerful even. Tim almost preferred the feral Jason who would sneak into his room and try to kill him.

Next thing Tim knew, they were in an alley behind a bar, looking down at a drunk man passed out on his back.

Tim sighed and snapped a picture of Jason smiling and making goofy faces next to a propped up Deputy Sherriff. “Okay we are done now Jason I thought you were buying me food.”

“Ah yes the food. Food sounds good let’s go, Replacement.”

Jason went over and put an arm around Tim, smiling and leading back out of the alley and into the street. “It’s just another block away I promise.”

“Another block to the Mexican food place?”

“Another block to our date, yes.”

Tim blinked. “A date? Since when is it a date?”

“Since you walked out of your house with your cute little camera. Cute little Timmy on the roof with his little camera taking pictures of batman and robin.”

“Oh my god Jason shut up.”

“If you’re lucky you can take pictures of my thighs again.”


End file.
